


Princess´ Advent Calendar

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Advent time, Christmas, Cute, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: 24 short fics about Christmas1. Advent Time2. Christmas shop window3. Christmas games4. Snow Globe5. Gingerbread house6. Skiing7. Sweaters8. Birthday9. Snowstorm10. Hanukkah11. Christmas Stollen12. Eggnog13. Christmas cards14. Christmas concert15. Christmas punch16. Christmas markets17. Christmas shopping18. In the candle light19. School christmas performance20. Living Navity scene21. Gift22. Decorating christmas tree23. Christmas Eve dinner24. Christmas Eve
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 15





	1. Advent Time

**Author's Note:**

> Other tags to be added at every chapter

Maryse set the Advent wreath which she and Isabelle and Clary made on the table. There was a male laughter from outside. Maryse peered out the window and shook her head in amusement.

Luke, Jace, Alec, and Simon rolled around instead of decorating the house, and Magnus watched them in amusement. "Mom?" Izzy entered the room. "Like children!" Maryse shook her head. Izzy peered out the window and laughed.

All eight were intertwined with the crowd in Times Square, waiting for the large tree to light up. Christmas songs were already pouring from the surrounding shops. Scent of punch and mulled wine was around. To complete the pre-Christmas atmosphere. In that moment snow began to fly around.


	2. Christmas shop window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and his thoughts about Mundane´s Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Shops, Holidays, Christmas, christmas cookies, hurt Alec, pre-canon
> 
> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray (mentioned), Simon Lewis (mentioned)

Alec was returning from the mission to the Institute, in a miserable mood and attacking his leg. _Fucking_ _Shax Demons._ He mumbled under his breath. New York shone with colored christmas lights, Alec can heard laughing and Christmasish from all sides. Carols poured from the shops. Alec stopped in front of a shop window and looked at his reflection. He had a bloody scar on his face.

A redhead and a brown-haired guy came out of the store, and together laughed at something and shared the christmas cookies, they were carrying with them. The smell of vanilla sugar and honey hit Alec's nose.

He didn't understand why the mundanes would do so much for one day. He took one last look at his reflection in the Christmas window and left.

At the time, he had no idea that a certain redhead would enter his life in a few months, which would change his whole life. And that he, too, would eventually rejoice in the Christmas preparations with the man, his dreams and their children.


	3. Christmas games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang is playing games with Christmas theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Games, fun, storm, christmas themes

Outside was hell. A blizzard raged outside. Alec, Magnus, Simon, Clary, Izzy and Jace planned to visit the Christmas markets, but they didn't want to go anywhere in this weather. Eventually, Simon find out a board Christmas game on the Internet and printed it out. All six settled around the game.

Simon and Jace argued for a moment about the color of the game piece, when Alec threw the dice at them and they both calmed down and resorted to compromise.

"Izzy, you started.“ Izzy, throws it. Isabelle threw a two. "Thank you, well," she grinned as she had to go back one playing field. Magnus threw a five. "Nothing," he shrugged. Alec managed to throw a six. "Ha!" He grinned triumphantly as he could throw again. Two. "Name a Christmas song. What I know. Silent Night."

"Me now," Jace tore the dice from him. One. "Name the colors of Christmas. Um ... Red, green, gold ... I don't know anymore. Simon. ”Four. "I guess I have Magnus's luck," Simon shrugged. Clary threw a three. And she could throw one more time. Three. "Name the three wise men who came to Jesus. Gaspar, Melchior, Balthazar. ”Izzy dropped five. "Much better." Magus dropped two.

"Magnus must have enchanted the cube somehow," Jace shook his head as Magnus stepped back onto the empty wheel. Alec threw a three. "Really? What plant can you kiss another person under. Under each. "

"Someone's smartass here," Simon rolled his eyes. "Mistletoe, Lewis," Alec said, sticking out his tongue. The six appeared on Jace's cube. "Yay." He rejoiced as he fell into an empty field. "Six," Simon grinned. "Name two reindeer ... Rudolf, Comet."

"How do you know when you're not even celebrating Christmas?" Simon Magnus asked. "I found it somewhere," Simon shrugged. "Plus, we used to go to Clary's house from time to time, so Jocelyn or Luke read to us from children's Christmas books."


	4. Snow Globe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max visits Alec in the office and he is most interested in a large glass ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Snow globe, landscape, family,

Alec was working that he didn't even notice the surroundings. When a blue hand stumbled across the table into his field of vision.

"No!" Alec was horrified, pulling the snow globe out of Max's reach. Alec stood up. "Where did you leave Papa, rascal?" He took Max in his arms.

"At home," the little warlock replied. "How did you get here?" Alec asked and took Max in his arms.

"Magic," Max grinned. "How else," Alec said in Max's hair. "You can stay here, but you won't disturb me. Do you understand? ”The boy began to nod eagerly.

It took Max a moment to get a snow globe back into his field of vision. It was beautiful. A larger glass ball and inside was a house with a snowman. Max began to reach for it.

"No!" Alec took his hands. "Dad got it from Aunt Clary. We would both be sad if you broke it. You don't want that, do you? ”

"No!" Max shook his head. "Look," Alec took the snow in his hand and shook it. Max clapped his hands. As tiny white and silver glitter began to fall in the ball. "It's like Papa."

"Yes it is," Alec smiled. "Here he is!" Magnus called from the doorway. "I'm looking for him everywhere!" Magnus took Max in his arms. "You can't do this to me, scare me like that."

"I wanted to see Daddy," Max smiled innocently. "So you know what?" Alec suggested. "I'll leave it for today and we'll all go home." Magnus and Max accepted the proposal with enthusiasm.


	5. Gingerbread house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Luke are making gingerbread house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway
> 
> Relationship: Maryse Lightwood/Luke Garroway
> 
> Tags: Gingerbread, honey, spice, cute

Maryse kneaded the gingerbread dough and shoved it into the refrigerator to rest.

The next day, when Luke returned from the mission, he found Maryse how she is working.

"Hi," he kissed her cheek. "Hi," she smiled. "What are you doing?" He peered over her shoulder.

"Gingerbread house," she replied. "Kids will be thrilled," he smiled at the memory of Max and Rafel. "That's for sure. But I only do one, "she shook her head with a laugh. "Will you whip whipped egg whites for me? Please.”

"Sure," Luke nodded and set to work.

Meanwhile, Maryse cut out the cottage according to the templates and had it baked. When it was done together, they decorated it and started gluing it. The roof of the cottage was decorated with stars and hearts. Luke looked at Maryse from the cottage and smiled. "You smell nice. From spice and honey.“ He hugged her and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. See you later on the finale of the My niece and us


	6. Skiing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse, Luke go skiing with company of their children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood
> 
> Relatioships: Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Skiing, cottage, post-canon, Clary is back, even her memories, cocky Jace, but what´s new, annoyed Alec,

A group of eight people came out in front of the cottage. Maryse arranged a mandatory week-long holidays in the mountains for everyone to relax. Magnus didn't like the idea very much, Alec originally protested that he had work to do. For Simon and Izzy, it was like tightening a year-and-a-half relationship. And for Clary and Jace, it was a new start.

"You did the paddleboard. This is going to be a easy, ”Luke assured Marys as he fastened his skis.

"Maryse on the paddleboard, I'd like to see that," Clary laughed. "You missed a lot, Fray," Alec grinned.

Simon, Izzy, and Jace left the debating group and walked a little higher up the ski slope. "I'm going!" Jace shouted, cutting a beautiful skid in front of Luke, Maryse, Alec, Magnus, and Clary.

"It takes natural talent!" He threw up his ski poles and grinned. Then a snowball landed in his face.

"For what ?!" Jace wiped the snow and looked at Alec. "I thought if you were a talent by nature, you could avoid it," Alec shrugged as the others writhed with laughter.

"Do you know what, guys?" Luke said. "We're going to grog. I invite you, "he announced after finding out that only he and Maryse were skiing, while the young ones were run away and cuddling each other in the woods.


	7. Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary knits a sweater for everyone ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clary Fray, Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis
> 
> Relationship: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Sweaters, knitting, humor, mention of Jewish traditions, timeline season3B somewhere

Jace walked over to Clary's room. Clary was sitting on the bed, knitting something. "What are you doing?" He asked her. "Surprise," she shrugged. "I'm curious about that, then."

"You'll see," she said, sticking out her tongue.

All six were sitting next to Magnus and Alec in the apartment when Clary pulled out with five packages. "I knitted something for you here when it's Christmas. Make us stylish, "she grinned.

"Fray," Alec moaned, rolling his eyes. And he unpacked his sweater. "Really, Fray ?!" Grumpy Cat with Santa's hat was knitted on Alec's blue sweater. "I'll probably kill you with it at night. And everyone will surely see it as a mitigating circumstance for me. "

Simon was thrilled with sweater with Panda carrying an eight-shoulder candlestick. "Thank you, Fray."

"You're welcome, at least something that appreciates a good job."

"I appreciate it," Alec said. "I'm just not grumpy."

On Magnus's sweater was an adorable fox with a scarf around his neck. "Thank you so much, Biscuit," Magnus smiled. "You're welcome."

Izzy had a snake wrapped in Christmas lights on her sweater. When Jace unpacked his sweater, everyone burst out laughing. "Fray, you kill it!!" Alec muttered. On the sweater was a picture of an owl with a beanie. "Haha, very funny," Jace said to the laughing group. "And what do you have?" Izzy asked. Clary took off her jacket she'd been wearing so far. Clary had a hedgehog on it, carrying a present on its thorns.


	8. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus spends his birthday without his husband, but because of his friends he´s not alone for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Magnus Lightwood-Bane
> 
> Characters: Magnus Bane, Catarina Loss, Raphael Santiago, Ragnor Fell, Alec Lightwood
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Birthday, presents, friends, boyfriendpillow, husbands

Magnus stared at the piece of cake in which he had inserted the candle. He was alone, his husband went on a mission. Magnus didn't know when he would return. "Make a wish, Magnus," he whispered, blowing out the candle. At the same moment, there was a knock on the door. _It went fast!_ It occured Magnus on the way to the door.

"Alexa ..." Magnus paused in the middle of the word.

Alec was not outside the door. Catarina, Ragnor, and Raphael stood outside the door. "What are you doing here?" Magnus wondered. "We came to take you on public. You won't be alone on your birthday, "Cat replied.

"I don't want to go anywhere," Magnus shook his head. "Let's have a party here," Ragnor shrugged.

"Who says I want you here?" Magnus protested. "You will not be here alone, with your black thoughts. Your husband won't be back any time soon, "Raphael grinned. "Okay."

"I'll come down for a present," Ragnor grinned.

"Happy birthday, Magnus!" Everyone toasted to him. "Thank you guys." Magnus smiled contentedly. "You didn't have to."

"But we wanted to," Cat smiled. "And now a gift," they handed him a wrapped gift together. "What is it?" Magnus asked as he untied the bow. "You'll see," Ragnor smiled mysteriously. Magnus ripped off the paper. "It's a boyfriend pillow," his chin dropped. "It is. That you should snuggle with someone if you don't have a husband at home, "Ragnor shrugged. "Thank you." Magnus buried his head in the pillow.

Alec entered the apartment. He set the bow down and went to the bedroom to greet his husband. Magnus lay in bed sleeping. He was snuggling up to something resembling a pillow with hand. Alec sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Magnus. Magnus shuddered as Alec's cold nose rubbed against his warm face. He opened his eyes. "Alexander!" He gasped. " Hi honey," Alec smiled. "When did you arrive?"

"Five minutes ago," Alec replied. "I see you've found a replacement in the meantime," he nodded amusedly at the pillow. "It's a birthday present from Cat, Raggor, and Raphael."

"Which reminds me that I have something for you, too," Alec said, returning after a moment with the neatly wrapped package. "What is it?"

"You will see. Happy birthday, love. ”Magnus unwrapped the present. "That's wonderful, Alexander."

"Like you," Alec smiled. It was a framed picture from their first anniversary. "What would you say, Mr. Lightwood-Bane, if I took you to a belated birthday breakfast?"

"I would agree, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."


	9. Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang are planning movie night..Weather has other plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Clary Fray
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
> 
> Tags: Movie night, black out, snowstorm, christmas stories, human AU,

The sky was overcast and snow was floating from the sky. Alec entered the building and tapped the snow from his coat, pulled out the keys, and unlocked it. "Magnus, I'm home!" He called. "That's enough!" Simon peered out of the living room. "I missed you, Lewis," Alec rolled his eyes. "I knew you'd miss your best friend."

"You wish, Lewis," Alec laughed. And he kissed his husband in greeting. "Come on!" Simon countered. "I take care of him and he will be rude."

"So what's planned for today?" Alec sat down on the couch next to Clary. "We said we will not play today. But we'll have a marathon of Christmas movies, "Izzy grinned. "Great," Alec smiled.

"Don't you think it's getting dark there?" Jace noticed. All six turned to the window, and outside it looked slowly like an apocalypse. It was snowing heavily that nothing could be seen. "Shit," Alec breathed. "It didn't look like that outside when I came back from the bookstore." At that moment, the whole apartment sank into darkness. "Even better," Jace said. "So there will be no marathon."

Magnus brought the candles. "Then we'll probably have no choice but to tell us something," he grinned. "Yeah. Alec could tell us about the new books they brought him, "Jace gave him a look. "You don't even read," Alec laughed. "You disguise your Book club for sexual activity."

While a snowstorm was outside. They were telling each other Christmas stories.


	10. Hanukkah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Becky and Izzy celebrating Hanukkah together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Simon Lewis, Rebecca Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood
> 
> Relationship: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Hanukkah, Jewish traditions,

Becky turned in Simon's apartment and fried donuts, making traditional latkes in the other pan. "What did you even tell Mom?" Simon wondered.

"I told our mom that the rabbi asked me if I could help him prepare for a charity event," Becky turned to Simon . "I still wonder who will eat it all when I'm on a liquid diet," Simon grinned as his fangs shot out. "Who says we can't donate the food to charity in the end?" Becky shrugged. There was a knock on the door. "Are you waiting for someone?" Becky asked Simon in surprise. "No," he shook his head.

Izzy stood outside the door. "Hi," Simon said and kissed her cheek. "I hope I'm not interrupting," Izzy smiled.

"Come in. But we're a little busy here. ”Simon let her go inside.

"Hi Isabelle," Becky peered out of the kitchen. "Becky," Izzy said, greeting her.

"It smells so nic, what is it?" Izzy sucked. "It's a traditional Jewish latkes dish with apple pulp," Becky said. "The food will wait, it's just time to lighing candles."

"You're right. Will you join us? ”Simon turned to Izzy. "But I don't know anything about Hanukkah. I guess I should go, "Izzy protested.

"Nonsense. "You can learn something," Becky interrupted. "We'll be glad you stay with us."

"Becky's right," Simon took her hand. "Where would you go? You still have nothing else to do, do you? ”

¨

"You'd be surprised," she grinned. "While it's true that the last time I was in Alicante, at Magnus and Alec's apartment, it looked as if Santa Claus was having an apartment at their apartment," she laughed.

"Please," Simon handed Izzy a lighted candle. "Really?" Shee asked in surprise. "Why not." Izzy lit a candle on the candlestick, following the Lewis siblings' instructions. And the two recited a traditional prayer.

"The food was great, I feel like I'm going to burst," Izzy praised. "Thank you," Becky smiled. "What did it actually come from? I mean Hanukkah? ”Izzy asked after they all finished.

"We are celebrating this holiday as a reminder of regaining freedom. The Jewish faith was forbidden to our ancestors, they desecrated our temple and forced them to worship other gods. "

Simon accompanied Izzy back to the Institute. "Thank you for today. I learned a lot, even though I interrupted your time with your sister. "

"You're welcome. Don't apologize, we're glad you were with us. ”Simon assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found all the information about Hanukkah on the Internet. So I apologize for any mistakes


	11. Christmas stollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec try to bake the stollen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, OC (mentioned)
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: baking, christmas stollen, cute, husbands,

Upon coming home, Alec found Magnus in a full saw and smeared with flour. "What are you doing?" He peered Alec over Magnus' shoulder. “Christmas stollen. The High Warlock of Dresden sent me a recipe. "

"And why aren´t you just conjuring it up?" Alec didn't understand. "It wouldn't be fun. And you'll leave the almonds, "Magnus slapped Alec´s hand as his husband grabbed one of the almonds. "Only one," Alec looked like a cracked dog. "One," Magnus shook his head amusedly.

"Leave it," Magnus kicked Alec out of the kitchen as Alec peered around the table with the stollen.

"But it smells nice."

"It's still warm, you'll be sick," Magnus grinned. "So let. I have a husband who will definitely help me, "Alec said. "Where do you get that certainty?" Magnus laughed. "Okay. Taste it, ”Magnus said after a moment, seeing Alec's pleading eyes. "It's too sweet for my taste," Alec said as he finished his piece. "I'll try less sweet next time," Magnus shrugged. "Speaking of which, do you know who else is sweet?"

"Stop it," Magnus laughed. Alec pulled him into his arms. "You." And he kissed him. "The sweetest."


	12. Eggnog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary needs eggnog for cookies and Jace tries to pick it up discreetly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Clary Fray, Jace Wayland
> 
> Relationship: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
> 
> Tags: baking, cookies, eggnog,

Jace crept into the kitchen and smiled at the bottle of eggnog and took a sip. "You'll let it go!" Lightning flashed in Clary's eyes.

"You won't use it all anyway," Jace smiled innocently. "Herondale! I´m using it for christmas cookies. Give it to me! Give that eggnog back!!!" She growled. "Fine!" He rolled his eyes and set the bottle on the kitchen counter.

A few hours later, Clary caught Jace sitting in front of the TV, secretly drinking eggnog. Clary just rolled her eyes and sighed.


	13. Christmas cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Rafael make Christmas cards at school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Max Lightwood-Bane, Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Tessa Gray, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane
> 
> Tags: Christmas cards, school, fighting, single parents,

"Kids, we'll making a Christmas card today," Tessa began class. "To please mom and dad." She placed several patterns on the front desk. "I brought you role models here for inspiration."

All the children leaned forward and looked at the wishes. Tessa was attracted by the noise. "What's going on here ?!" she asked. "I just wanted to draw the carp, and Rafael took it from me," the boy sued. "That's not true," the other boy inflated.

"Rafael, why don't you let Max draw it and Max give it back to you right away?" Tessa tried conciliably. "I had it first!" Rafael protested. Tessa tried it from the other side. "I've seen it before," Max frowned.

"What if I told you both you wouldn't have one of the carps! And as punishment, you will both stay here and make a Christmas cards after school! ”And she took it from Rafael's hand. "Thank you, then," Max glared at Rafael.

"Mrs. Gray," Tessa Rafael said as Max and I sat last in class. "What about Rafael?"

"Could I take that carp?" He asked. "What do you want him for?" Tessa didn't want to solve another argument. "For Max," Rafael lowered his eyes. "I'll make a card with the angel." Tessa smiled and handed the template to Rafael.

"Here!" Rafael placed a carp on the bench infront Max. "Thank you," Max smiled gratefully.

"Mrs. Gray, we've got it!" They both reported at the same time. "You are very handy, "Tessa praised them. "No quarrels next time, okay?" The two boys nodded.

There was a knock on the door and a tall man peered inside. "I'm sorry, I'm looking for Max."

"Sure, Mr. Lightwood, Max can go now. We had a small incident and Max had to stay after school."

"Max!" Alec was horrified. "Rafael?" A tall Asian man peered into the classroom. "Papa!" Rafael ran to Magnus. "I'm sorry we're in a hurry, come on Rafael," Magnus led Rafael out of the classroom. "We'll go too, say goodbye, Max, and we'll go."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Max, Mr. Lightwood," Tessa said goodbye.


	14. Christmas concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maureen gives up Simon's concert and Simon has to find a replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Simon Lewis, Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray, Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Maureen Brown (mentioned)
> 
> Relationship: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Concerts, singing, replacement, performance, carols

The whole group was sitting in Java Jones and enjoying their free day. They were talking about the upcoming pre-Christmas events when Simon got message. He pulled out his phone and read it, frowning. "What's going on?" Clary asked. "Maureen writes that her throat hurts and she can barely speak. So we can cancel the concert right away, "Simon sighed.

"What about finding a replacement?" Clary suggested. "And would you go for it?" Simon asked her.

"I don't, Jace and I are going shopping." And she threw look at Izzy. "Izzy," Simon looked at her. "Would you like to take Maureen´s place?"

"I'll ruin it for you," Izzy defended. "Nonsense," Simon shook his head.

"I think it's a good idea," Jace said. "We both agree," Alec and Magnus added. "I'll do it," Izzy agreed.

Izzy was nervous before the performance, but as she stepped onto the stage she was not nervous anymore. When she saw her family in the crowd, she smiled and picked up the microphone.

Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Clary swayed to the beat, humming the text quietly with Izzy and Simon. At the end, Rock Solid Panda was rewarded with a storm of applause.

"We told you it would be great!" Everyone hugged Izzy. "I was right. You were great, "Simon hugged her. "Thanks, I was nervous."

"It wasn't even recognizable."

"A mulled wine to celebrate?" Magnus asked. "Sure," they all agreed.


	15. Christmas punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec and Luke and Maryse enjoy a punch at Hunter's Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Luke Garroway, Maryse Lightwood, Maia Roberts
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood
> 
> Tags: punch, christmas shopping

Magnus and Alec walked through Christmas-lit, snow-covered New York. It was no miracle that the snow remained on the streets. Magnus pressed against his boyfriend. Alec hugged him, feeling Magnus shake slightly. "Are you cold?" Alec cared. "I´m good."

"We can get warm," Alec smiled, and he and Magnus turned to _Hunter´s Moon._ "Hi Maia," Maia nodded. "Hi guys, so what do you want?"

"Especially something warm. Give us a punch twice, "Alec ordered. Magnus tried to hide his hands under Alec's sweater. "You're cold!" Alec shouted as Magnus's hands and nose touched Alec's hot skin. "I have to warm up with you when you're warming up so beautifully."

"By the Angel, thank you so much," Alec rolled his eyes and hugged Magnus. "Thank you," Magnus smiled as Maia placed the order in front of them.

"Shopping is exhausting, isn't it?" Luke smiled at Marys as they returned to Maryse's store.

"Yes,specially when you have a big family and you have no idea what they might like."

"Exactly," Luke nodded. "Shall we peek?" Luke asked as they passed _Hunter´s Moon_. "We can for a while," Maryse agreed. To the surprise of both, Magnus and Alec sat at one of the tables. Maryse and Luke took their punches. "Can we sit down or chairs are taken?" Luke asked Alec.

"Not at all, sit down," Magnus nodded. "What did you buy?" Alec craned his neck in his bags.

"Don't be curious," Maryse slapped Alec playfully on the shoulder. "Cheers, then," Luke said, picking up a glass of punch. "I'm not sure of we can make a toast with punch," Magnus laughed. The four glasses rang at each other.


	16. Christmas markets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec on their tour of the Christmas markets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Christmas markets, fluff, cute, husbands, idiots in love

Before the Christmas bustle, Magnus and Alec spent time traveling to Christmas markets around the world. They stopped there and in a moment there. They enjoyed the local culture and tasted local specialties.

Christmas lights were reflected in their eyes. Christmas carols sounded from the surrounding stalls. Magnus took the star-headed headband and sat it on Alec's head. "What are you doing?" Alec asked amusedly. "What would you say, angel?" Magnus smiled. Alec peered over his shoulder.

"Are you suggesting that now I put devil horns on your head?"

"You can try," Magnus shrugged and kissed Alec.


	17. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary are going to do some christmas shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Jace Wayland, Clary Fray, Alec Lightwood (mentioned), Magnus Bane (mentioned)
> 
> Relationship: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
> 
> Tags: Shopping, engagement ring, post-canon,

Jace visited Alec and Magnus in Alicante. He needed advice. About Clary and the gift for her for Christmas. He acknowledged that the Lightwood-Banes were right when they suggested that he ask her to marry him. Clary and he had lost so much time when she was mundane again, and he didn't want to experience it anymore. He didn't want to lose her again.

Jace and Clary walked through the department store, looking for Christmas presents. Jace came uncomfortably to Clary. "Is everything all right?" She wondered.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Jace said. "I'm going to a music show to buy something for Simon. Would you come with me? ”Clary asked him.

"No," he shook his head. "Clearly. I like Simon, but I'm going to check out the sport to see if they have anything for archers. ”He lied. His eyes wandered to a nearby goldsmith's shop.

Jace entered the jewelry store. "What would you like, sir?" The saleswoman addressed him. "I'd like an engagement ring for my girlfriend."

"Sure," the saleswoman smiled and began to take the rings off the counter. After a moment's hesitation, Jace chose a thin ring studded with diamants "Good luck," the saleswoman said goodbye to Jace. "Thank you," Jace smiled.

He collided with Clary in the hallway. "Done?" She wondered. "Done. We can go, "he nodded. And together they left the mall. A small box weighed Jace out of his pants pocket. He couldn't wait for ask Clary to marry him..


	18. In the candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec spending time with cuddling in the candlelight while there´s blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood
> 
> Relatioship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: black out, cuddling, candles

Magnus lit the third candle on the Advent wreath and curled up in his boyfriend's arms. Alec threw a blanket over them both. They enjoyed the other's presence to the sounds of Christmas songs. There was a fire in the fireplace, and snowflakes were merry outside.

When the whole apartment sank into darkness. Alec and Magnus got up to see if they were the only ones and saw the whole block sink into darkness. "It looks like a snowstorm," Magnus frowned.

"Probably," Alec shrugged. "Hold on, darling, it's nothing magic can do." Alec grabbed Magnus' hands and shook his head. "Leave it, it's romantic. Only you, me, the wood crackling in the fireplace and the candlelight. ”Magnus nodded, and they both returned to the couch, where they began exchanging kisses by candlelight.


	19. Christmas school performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has school perfomance and Magnus with Alec went to support him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec lightwood
> 
> Tags: performance, happy, cute, fluff, husbands, proud fathers, happy Max

Max hopped around the room enthusiastically. "I'll be an angel, I'll be an angel."

"With devil´s horns," Alec shook his head. "Maxie, wait a minute so I can sew those wings on you," Magnus warned his son.

The school where Max attended made a Christmas school play for parents.

The children played musical instruments, sang and danced around a huge lighted tree. Max sang Jingle bells, jingle bells, with enthusiasm in his eyes. And even from a distance he could see joy and pride in his dad's eyes.


	20. Living Navity Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Luke are tasked with rehearsing the show for the children and involving their children with their friends in the preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chacaters: Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Jia Penhallow, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane, Clary Fray, Simom Lewis, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn, Emma Carstairs (mentioned), Blackthorn family (mantioned), Kit Rook, if I forgot someone, I´m sorry
> 
> Tags: performance, amused Jace, all gang together, christmas, humor

Maryse looked around the classroom and smiled. They were all engaged in cutting out the snowflakes and gluing them to the windows. Preparations for Christmas were in full swing.

"I spoke to the headmistress. She would like to prepare something for the children, " Luke told Maryse at lunch. Both worked at an abandoned children's institution. "I've been thinking about that, too," Maryse nodded. Jia Penhallow, director of the Alicante Children´s Home, sat down with them.

"What would you two say, rehearse the Living Nativity Scene and sing some carols?" She asked them.

"Sure, why not," they both nodded.

"Alright kids, we need your help," they addressed Alec, Izzy, Jace, Magnus, Clary and Simon.

"We were given the task of rehearsing the show for the children. And we could use helping hands. Jia said she would ask Aline and Helen. "

"Doesn't Helen have a dozen siblings?" Izzy grinned. "I think Helen will ask her siblings and Emma for help."

"Let's get to it," Alec nodded. "What's the matter?" He asked. "We have to rehearse the Living Nativity Scene and then some carols."

"We'd love to help," Simon nodded. "I'm glad. Simon, I know you have a band. Could you take care of the accompanying musical number? ”

"Sure, Mrs. L," Simon smiled.

"What did I let myself be persuaded to do?" Alec groaned as he dressed up in his costume. "Take it as a preparation," Aline laughed.

"Then when you and Magnus get a baby." Alec just rolled his eyes. "This is freat," Jace laughed.

"Joseph and Mary in a gay presentation!"

"Shut up!" Alec and Aline protested at the same time. Magnus entered Alec's field of vision and Alec's chin dropped. His boyfriend, as one of the Three Wise Men, was completely edible.

"You're drooling, Lightwood!" Aline scrambled into him.

Kit took on the role of narrator. That was the only thing Alec thanked them for not having to talk about it. Alec held a plastic maiden in his arms as the doll slipped out of his hands. "Really, Lightwood?" Aline rolled her eyes. "You should have taken the role of Herod, not Joseph."

"So now I know I won't have children with Alec any time soon," Magnus laughed. "Very funny."

The children, Maryse and Luke, were thrilled with the performance. Everyone turned their heads when the piano came from behind. When Simon started singing, Clary immediately joined him, followed by Izzy, Aline with Helen, and Magnus with Alec and Jace. And Maryse and Luke and the rest of the group joined them.

The next day, they all met in the directors office. "I want to thank you all," Jia began. "You did a great job and the children were absolutely thrilled. Since yesterday, we and other educators have not heard anything other than how much they enjoyed yesterday's event. And it's just your credit. "

"We're glad, Mom," Jiu assured Aline. "Aline is right. So why can't we do something for fun one day. Will show those children that even if they do not have a family, they can enjoy the little things. That they have people around them who care about them. "

"Well said, Alexander."


	21. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has little surprise for Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood
> 
> Relatioship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: Christmas, mornings, husbands, cute, fluff, cuddles

Magnus felt Alec snuggle up to him in his sleep, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed him on his temple. "I'm going to make Christmas breakfast for us in bed," Alec whispered in his husband's ear. "I'm looking forward to it," Magnus said lazily.

It was strange to Magnus that his husband would not return for long. He got up and put on his robe and walked out of the bedroom. There was no sign of Alec in the kitchen. "Alexander?" Magnus called. "Alexander?" Magnus entered the living room, his chin dropped in surprise.

Alec lay under the Christmas tree, and his intimate parts were adorned with a huge red bow. "Will you unpack me, Mr. Lightwood-Bane ?!" He grinned amusedly.

"With great pleasure, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," Magnus knelt beside him and kissed him passionately.


	22. Decorating christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightwood-Banes are decorating tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane, Rafael Lightwood-Bane
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: decoration, tree, lights, family

Max and Rafael's eyes lit up as Alec planted a huge pine tree in the stand. "So how do we decorate it, sweethearts?" Magnus wondered. "Lots of! To make it very cheerful and colorful! ”Max shouted enthusiastically.

Alec and Magnus left the boys free to decorate. "I won't get there, Daddy," Max begged for one of the fathers to drop him off on the higher twigs. Magnus conjured chairs for both boys so they could stand on top of him. "Another star on top," Rafael turned. "Come on then," Alec took him in his arms so that Rafael could decorate the top of the tree.

"We have the most beautiful tree," Max smiled. "You know I do," Magnus said, ruffling his son's hair. The tree really played with all colors from white snowmen and snowflakes to flasks and bells of all colors.


	23. Christmas Eve dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryse and Luke host a Christmas Eve dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway, Clary Fray, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, Jace Wayland, Robert Lightwood, Max Lightwood
> 
> Relatioship: Maryse Lightwood/Luke Garroway, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
> 
> Tags: family, dinner, christmas cookies, Christmas

Izzy and Clary grabbed the festive table, Maryse and Luke turned in the kitchen, while Alec and Jace tried to get the tree in the stand and Simon and Magnus decorated the windows. From the turntable, to tune the Christmas atmosphere are playing carols.

"Ladies, you can," Jace peered into the kitchen and secretly reached for the candy. "You'll leave it," Maryse slapped his hand. "Then you won't eat." Simon and Alec smiled furtively and backed discreetly to the door. Luke just shook his head. "Thank you for your help, Simon." Maryse said goodbye.

"It's okay, Mrs. L," Simon smiled, quickly stuffing his mouth with the confiscated sugar. "You look like a groundhog," she laughed from Clary's tree. Izzy quickly kissed Simon goodbye and returned to Clary.

Maryse lit candles at the table, and a bell rang into the Silent Night. "It's not exactly a silent night," Jace said. "Haha," Alec rolled his eyes and opened it.

"Dad, Max, come on," Alec stepped out of their way. "Hi," Robert looked around. "You must have missed Simon downstairs," Izzy shrugged.

Luke grabbed a portion of turkey while Maryse handed the side dish. They all grabbed glasses of wine and Max of juice. "To bring us all together again in a year," Luke said toast. "Merry Christmas, family."

"Merry Christmas," said the choir.


	24. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec + boys and Maruke are getting ready for Christmas Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Max Lightwood-Bane, Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Maryse Lightwood, Luke Garroway
> 
> Relationship: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Luke Garroway
> 
> Tags: Christmas, preparation, family feels, cute

"Grandma, Grandma," Max climbed onto the couch. "Read us a fairy tale," Max placed a fairy tale book in her lap. "Very well," Maryse smiled. " _Once upon a time...._ " Maryse began to read.

A tree shone in the living room, and Alec and Magnus were spinning in the kitchen preparing for tomorrow's lunch. And they were really happy that Maryse had confiscated the boys. Alec hugged Magnus around the waist and kissed him. Magnus began to return the kisses. "That you won't rest," Luke laughed as he entered the house with his shopping bags. "It was Magnus' idea to hang mistletoe in the kitchen," Alec defended.

"One more, Grandma. Please. One more! ”Rafael begged. "All right, one more," Maryse agreed when she heard her son and son-in-law arguing with Luke. _"Behind seven mountains and seven rivers ...."_

"Come on, boys. Go to sleep!" Alec entered the living room. "Not yet, Daddy, please not yet." Both boys begged. "It is late. If you don't go to sleep, Santa Claus will not come to you. "

"No, no! We're leaving!" Rafael took the book and ran after his brother.

"I hope you tow stand for while," Magnus turned from the stove. "I'm making mulled wine, so I hope you take with us."

"We´ll be glad," Luke agreed. While Luke, Maryse, Magnus and Alec sat in the living room drinking a welder.

Upstairs in the beds, Rafael and Max slept and dreamed of what Santa Claus might give them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want wish you all Merry Christmas 🎄


End file.
